


Separation

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Work keeps Tatsuya and Allan in different locations, and Tatsuya's growing frustrated. Allan might have some ideas that could help.





	

In Tatsuya's opinion, any event or work trip that kept him away from home for more than a couple of days was torment. Sure, Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd had his duties, and Allan had his, which sometimes meant these duties came with circumstances that kept them from being at the same place all the time. It had been a lot easier last year, when Allan had just worked as his assistant - now, while they both worked with what they loved, spending every night together wasn't happening.

His biggest problem right now was that the combined event of local national Gunpla Battle championships and the Gunpla Builder Expo where he was participating as a judge was near two weeks long. It also was in Hong Kong, and Allan's work meanwhile kept him in back in Shizuoka, Japan. A week he could have taken, but this event was trying his patience. Certainly, he talked to Allan daily, or sometimes a few times a day if there was any business he could take care of quick by just calling Allan and asking him to contact the required parties about it. Seeing him on the phone screen didn't exactly make up to being physically present, but it kept him from missing him too much.

The problem came with his body missing Allan.

It was halfway through the event, and while work was interesting and kept him busy, he hadn't had sex since leaving home. Taking care of himself was of course an option, and he could've done it, too. It just felt like a last resort when he had a regular partner, a lover as skilled as Allan who was quite capable of taking care of his needs.

Allan not being here the biggest problem, and while they had worked at different locations before, Tatsuya was fairly certain it had never been this long. It had been a lot easier when he had been younger, back in high school - but back then he hadn't experienced the joys of having a stable relationship and the benefits that came with it.

The event was closed right now and he had returned to his hotel, ordered some food and eaten while checking tomorrow's schedule. He removed his tie and took off his jacket, studying it for a few seconds and wondering if he should've sent it to be cleaned. Not that any of that mattered, since he had another suit he could wear tomorrow, but wondering about his clothes wasn't what he wanted to be doing.

He gritted his teeth and sat down on his bed. Considering the timezone in Japan was ahead of his current location by an hour, Allan had to be home by now, he figured as he picked up his phone from the nightstand. Then again, he thought with a hint of a smile on his lips - even if Allan had been busy with something, he was quite willing to drop whatever he was doing to speak to him.

"Tatsuya!" Allan answered the call, quite a happy look on his face. "I was just thinking that maybe I should call, but you know. I didn't want to interrupt anything in case you were still working."

"No evening events today, so I wasn't," Tatsuya said. "I take it things are more or less normal there, outside work being as busy as ever around this time of the year." Allan nodded and went on to quickly explain what he had been doing today, and Tatsuya half-listened, feeling like he couldn't focus. "No, nothing that interesting. Today was pretty much the same as yesterday," he summarized his own day. "It's only going to get really exciting in a few days when they have the Gunpla Battle championship quarterfinals. The last few days I've just been doing PR and looking pretty. That, and I really didn't get to do much today outside the gunpla workshops."

On his phone screen, Allan seemed amused. "What, it can't be helped," he commented. "The company PR department is taking as much advantage of you being as pretty as you are as they just possibly can. Draws in new gunpla fans too, especially girls. Too bad for them, you're not available as a boyfriend..." He chuckled then appeared a little more serious. "Although I wish I was there with you. Even if there was nothing to do, perhaps it'd be more exciting that way."

"Don't I wish," Tatsuya replied. "I don't know most of the event staff, and those I do are on the business level. Gets kind of boring in the evenings if there aren't any events to participate. I can't be bothered to go out alone, and frankly I could use a little break by now." He paused at that point, realizing he was complaining, and that he didn't do too often. "And really, I miss you like crazy," he muttered, holding up the phone and staring at the image of Allan on it. "In more way than one, if you know what I'm saying."

"I miss you, too," Allan replied, that familiar smile on his face which unfortunately only served to make Tatsuya more frustrated about the distance between them. "It's only for another week. Tell you what," he added, quite well aware what his partner had been implying. "I'll make it up to you when you get back. I took a day off so we can do whatever you want. Or just stay home all day," he continued with a bit of a grin. "I think I already know what you're going to want to do when you get home, but don't worry, I'm quite prepared!"

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. "That's good to hear, but it doesn't take care of the problem right now. How do you suggest I manage another week without you?"

"Somehow?" Allan tried, looking thoughtful at first then just defeated. "That's quite a problem, admittedly. You're stuck there and busy during the days, and you know how things are going here with the Shizuoka event coming up next month." Tatsuya sighed; he knew quite well what Allan was talking about, as this year's Shizuoka Hobby Show was going to take place only a couple of weeks from now. He was expected to be there himself, and considering Allan's position, it was no wonder he was busy. "I don't think I can afford any Hong Kong day trips right now," Allan continued with a regretful look on his face.

"I know," Tatsuya muttered, staring at the phone, disheartened. "I wish I had the luxury to fly over there for a day, but with the event schedule here..." He trailed off and closed his eyes for a moment. "Such is the duty of Kawaguchi, huh."

There was still regret on Allan's face, but he managed a smile nonetheless. "Being an adult isn't easy. Duty it may be, but I highly doubt you want to consider a change of career. This is still the field of work we both love." Tatsuya nodded, and the image of Allan on the phone screen looked a little more cheerful. "And hey, we can still talk to each other on the phone. I can be here all night for you if you want to talk. Or..." He trailed off and appeared thoughtful then grinned. "Or we could be watching each other," he added. "How about it? I'd love nothing more than watch my Meijin."

Now _that_ hadn't crossed Tatsuya's mind, although the thought made him laugh, mostly for the fact that it certainly should've. "Oh I see. Phone sex it is, hmm?" He replied with a smirk. "I'll give you something to look at for sure, but I expect to get some in return. You might just as well start by going to the bedroom," he ordered, knowing well from the background of Allan's image on the phone that the man was in their living room. "I have a bed right here," he continued as he laid down on his back. "So you better get to it before I get bored and start on my own."

On the other end of the call, there was sudden movement. "Almost there, give me a second," Allan hurriedly said as he moved over to the bedroom. Tatsuya watched the phone screen and smiled approvingly as he saw Allan sit down on their bed. "I'm here. How would you like to proceed?" He grinned a bit then gave his partner a look - a look that definitely got Tatsuya's attention, because if Allan looked at him like that, he was up to something. "Although this isn't fun unless we play by some rules," Allan continued. "For example, let's say... You get to only do what I tell you to, and the other way around?"

Tatsuya felt his cheeks flushing a little, but he stared right back at his partner. "You're on," he said. "And you might just as well start by removing that tie. Why are you still in work clothes anyway?" He questioned. "Exactly how late did you work? Take that off."

"Business dinner. Got home half an hour before you called," Allan sheepishly admitted. "But will this do?" He asked as he raised his hand to his tie and pulled it loose. "Assuming you want me to hold the phone up so you can see what I'm doing, this is probably the sexiest I can do, unfortunately." He removed the tie completely and dropped it off somewhere to the side. "Your turn," he mused. "I'd have you do the same, but since you're not wearing a tie anymore... Let's say, open a couple of buttons of your shirt for me?" 

It was getting a little hot in his room all of a sudden, and Tatsuya was more than happy to comply. He held up the phone in one hand and moved his free hand to his shirt collar, then slowly started undoing the buttons one at a time. So the order had been a few buttons, but he smirked as he went through them all. "Here you go," he said, still keeping the shirt on otherwise. "Your turn, and the work clothes need to go, you know." Allan on the phone screen looked down a little and shrugged, and Tatsuya grinned. "Lose the jacket and the pants, and hurry it up. It's gotten hot here... And by now I'd dare to claim it's getting a bit hot over there as well."

Allan nodded and took off his jacket, switching the phone to his other hand as he went. "Maybe just a little hot," he said. "The view on my phone screen is quite hot, at least." He tossed the jacket over to the other side of the bed then looked down. "This might take a little bit effort since I only have one hand for this. Let's see..."

"Effort?" Tatsuya cut in. "Hasn't stopped you from removing my clothes before while having your other hand busy caressing me," he pointed out. Allan on the phone image gave him an innocent grin, and Tatsuya chuckled. "Fine, put down the phone if it's that difficult, but make sure I get a good view. Or let's make this better - put the phone somewhere where I can see your lower body."

There was a hint of embarrassment on Allan's face, but he put the phone carefully on the nightstand and adjusted the view a little. "This good enough?" He asked, and Tatsuya nodded. "Well, then..." Allan took a step away and went on to open his pants, deliberately somehow slowly and taking time with each move. He pulled them down and dropped them to the direction of the jacket. Standing there in his underwear, dress shirt and socks, he picked up the phone again and sat down on the bed. "And here we are," he said then stared at the phone intensely. "You're still wearing pants though, so take them off. Give me something to look at."

Lying on the bed wasn't exactly ideal for stripping, but Tatsuya raised the phone for a better view and stuck his free hand lower, slowly undoing his pants. Actually getting them off with one hand took some squirming around, but he managed after a while and just kicked the pants off the bed. He took short moment to remove his socks before he laid back down comfortably.

He was down to the open shirt and his underwear, although by now he would've gladly gotten rid of those as well, seeing they were suddenly feeling rather restricting. "Your turn," he told Allan. "Hmm. You still got socks on? Off they go, and your underwear, too. Also open the shirt a little but leave it on for now."

"As you wish," Allan replied with a silly grin on his face. It appeared he was enjoying the view on this end, not that Tatsuya could complain about what he was seeing either, and Allan managed to hold up the phone while doing as told. There went his underwear, but Allan managed to cover himself a little with the shirt, not that it left anything to question about his arousal. "Off with the rest of your clothes, Tatsuya," he ordered with an intense stare. "You're in bed already. Or were you going to sleep with your clothes on?"

Well, that took care of his problems of it getting too hot in his room, and Tatsuya smirked and sat up for a bit to let his shirt drop down from his shoulders. He discarded it to the side then quickly pulled his underwear away. He lay back down and raised the phone higher up so the picture captured most of him lying there naked. "There you have it," he said, raising his free hand to his hair and pulling it back. He turned the phone a little lower, just to give Allan a better look. "What shall it be next? I think I'm going to have you... Hmm..." He grinned. "Push that shirt out of the way for starters. I want to see."

Allan on the other end of the call chuckled. "What, this?" He pointed the phone lower and moved the shirt slightly, and Tatsuya grinned wider at the sight. "But you know what, _Meijin_. Time for some orders from this end. Get on your knees and lean your back against the wall. Make sure I get a good look, hmm?"

"Fine," Tatsuya replied, doing as told. He leaned his back against the headboard of the bed, finding it to be actually cushioned, which he hadn't particularly paid attention to during his stay in the room. He smirked at the realization as he relaxed and made himself comfortable, holding the phone whole arm length away so Allan got to admire the view of his naked body. "If we're doing this though, you're taking that shirt off. Only fair if we're both naked," he pointed out, staring at his phone and the sight of Allan's smile. He raised his free hand and traced the image, wishing he could reach Allan through it.

The shirt came off, and Allan held up the phone again, completely naked now. "Is that all?" He mused, holding the phone in a way that it gave Tatsuya a nice view. "My turn. Hold that phone where it is and caress yourself. Let's say..." The scrutinizing look in Allan's eyes intensified, and Tatsuya found himself staring back at him. Allan liked to watch him, he knew, and he did admit he loved that look. "Raise your hand to your lips and kiss your fingertips? And then..."

That look in Allan's eyes made Tatsuya want to get further already, but he calmed himself and smiled as he raised his left hand to his lips and licked his fingertips, causing Allan to just trail off and stare at him for a moment. "Okay yes, that's good," Allan added, and Tatsuya chuckled before pressing a kiss on them as requested. He then pressed the tip of his index finger into his mouth and sucked on it, just to watch how captivated and delighted Allan looked.

"Aren't you quite frustrated, indeed. Needy, even," Allan murmured in a low voice, and Tatsuya, in the middle of trying to put up his best completely-in-control Meijin face, felt his face flushing again. "Give me a little more of that since you already started?" He continued, and Tatsuya stared into Allan's eyes but said nothing. He added another finger, pressing them deeper into his mouth and sucking on them. It felt oddly good, and Allan's eyes, so fiercely staring at him, made his body heat up even worse.

Needy, that much he admitted, but as much as Tatsuya wanted more, he wanted to watch, too. He kissed his fingers then took a deep breath and stared back at Allan. "You're doing the same, you know," he ordered. "What I just did that is." Allan chuckled but raised his hand to his face and kissed the side of his index finger, then gave Tatsuya a smirk before taking his fingertip into his mouth and sucking a little bit. "Quite a nice sight," Tatsuya commented, holding the phone closer to his face and really wishing he could've touched Allan right now.

"Good, then? Your turn." Allan brushed his hand over Tatsuya's image on the phone, and while Tatsuya wasn't one hundred percent sure what he was doing, he could guess that Allan simply wanted to touch him just as badly as he did. "Anyway, if we're in process of you touching yourself. How about doing this slowly?" Allan smiled thoughtfully. "Start from your lips then move your hand lower, down your neck... Slow and taking your time."

"Like this?" Tatsuya smirked and kissed his fingertips again then drew his fingers lower along his chin, proceeding down slowly to his neck. Allan was obviously quite enjoying watching him, and Tatsuya gave him a questioning look. "Where next? Might just as well go a little further since I got started. Lower?" He asked, tracing his collarbones with his index finger.

Allan rolled over to his stomach, placing the phone on the pillow as he leaned on his elbows and happily watched the image on the phone. "Much lower," he mused. "Nipples? Then stomach before..." Allan trailed off, raising his eyebrows as he stared at the phone, and Tatsuya grinned and let his fingers drop a bit lower, tracing his nipple then slowly moving his finger over his chest to the other, capturing it between his fingertips and pinching a little, just to enjoy the touch. Which was seriously turning him on so much, and Allan's eyes following his every move made his need worse. A moment of playing later, he trailed his hand over his stomach, stopping just before going too low.

He looked at the phone and narrowed his eyes. He wanted something in return, and that something would get to be good. "If you want to me to go any lower, you get to give me something to look at," Tatsuya demanded. "And I know just the thing. The nightstand on the left," he pointed out with a wild grin. "The drawer with our toys." Allan blinked and looked a bit bothered, and Tatsuya laughed. "Naturally, you take the red one."

If Allan had been getting embarrassed earlier, now he certainly stared at Tatsuya for a moment with the most flustered look on his face. "Ah heh..." He chuckled. "As the Meijin commands. Give me a moment..." He vanished from the phone for a moment, and there was a slight sound on the side as Allan went through the drawer for the requested item. "Here we go," he said, appearing back in the phone view with a red dildo in his hand. He showed it to Tatsuya with a grin on his face. "What would you like me to do with this?"

"Well what are you supposed to do with something like that?" Tatsuya wondered. "Get lewd for me. Take it in your mouth and suck it. The tip first, then you take more. Use your tongue. Imagine it's this you're taking," he added, pointing his phone down towards his hard-on. "This, in all its glory," he said as he drew his fingertips over the length without actually stopping to touch himself. Allan damn needed to tell him to touch himself already, he thought to himself, longing for more.

As he lifted the phone again, he noticed that Allan had gotten slightly distracted watching him. "All right," Allan said, raising the toy to his face and licking the tip a little. "Like this? But if I do this, you touch yourself." There it was finally, Tatsuya noted, relieved. "But you don't get to go too far right off," Allan continued. "You get to imagine I'm doing this to you. Just a light touch at first, too. Hmm? Imagine how I'd do it and try remembering the last time I touched you."

"Can do," Tatsuya conceded. "As long as you give me something to imagine. Suck." Allan chuckled but got on with it, taking a bit of the toy into his mouth and sucking on it carefully, and Tatsuya watched with a grin. "Light touch, hmm, fine..." He ran his fingers over his erection, feeling how hot his skin felt under his fingertips. Allan was putting on quite the show, at least, and Tatsuya held the phone closer to his face in an attempt to see more. "Hmm, now that's looking delicious," Tatsuya commented. "More. Take it all. That's me you're sucking off after all, give me more..."

Tatsuya happened to know the toy was about the size he was; it was the very reason he had told Allan to pick the red one. Allan definitely was familiar with the size, and Tatsuya studied closely as Allan continued, pulling away from the dildo a bit then taking more into his mouth, his eyes still studying Tatsuya's reactions on the phone screen. "Are you touching yourself, Tatsuya?" Allan wondered as he shifted to lick the side of the dildo.

"Only lightly with my fingertips, just as requested. This is quite tormenting for the record, but you shut up and suck," Tatsuya replied. "I want to see you do it." He turned the phone downwards for a second so Allan could see that he was doing what he had told him, then studied the sight again. "Oh and get a bit closer to your phone. Okay there. Wait, down, just an inch?" Allan looked at him questioningly for a second, and Tatsuya smiled. "See, if I hold the phone like this," he said, looking downwards and holding the thing in front of himself. "I can imagine you're right here sucking me off."

That made Allan laugh. "Oh Tatsuya. Don't I wish I was," he lamented. "I miss you so bad. But we have no choice right now so... This good?" Allan took the dildo in his mouth again, and Tatsuya watched the phone screen with a grin then nodded. It really was a lovely view in this angle, although with this going on there was no way he was going to tolerate touching himself just lightly for long.

The need to have Allan here wasn't just physical, he mentally admitted, knowing Allan felt the same. "Nice," he mumbled, staring at the screen and fighting the urge to touch himself more and just get off to the image of Allan sucking on the toy. "You look so delightfully lewd. On that note, how about it, are _you_ touching yourself?" He studied the phone image, curiously. "Hmm? It wouldn't be fair now if I'm the only one who gets off from this."

Allan paused what he had been doing then shifted around a little. "Works if I get on my knees," he pondered. "Like this..." He moved around some more before appearing happy with his position. "Okay if the phone's on the pillow here, this red one here..." Allan chuckled, embarrassed, as he held the dildo in front of his face. "And I now have a free hand so I can touch myself," he said as he stuck his free hand down to his crotch, not that Tatsuya could see much. "Does this satisfy the Meijin?"

"It'll do," Tatsuya replied. "You better be enjoying it, because you get to imagine my touch. So get back to it already, hmm?" He closed his eyes for a second then stared at the phone again, watching as Allan resumed licking and sucking on the toy. "That's good, show me how you can pleasure me..." He stared the small screen intensely, somewhat unconsciously moving his fingers over his erection at the same pace as Allan sucked on the toy. His body burned for a firmer touch, but that unyielding Meijin side of him disagreed. He wanted to play fair, though there seriously was a limit to his patience. "...And do you want me to get off or not, because a light touch was all you wanted, but damn if this isn't killing me," he muttered. "I need... you..."

"Mmm?" Allan looked at the phone, appearing way amused and making it Tatsuya's turn to feel embarrassed. "Meijin needing more, I see," he mused, not that trying to appear amused or controlling was working very well when he was still licking the side of the red dildo. He then paused to look at Tatsuya, looking thoughtful. "And wait a minute, this gives you more to watch and I wanted to watch too, you know. How about you lie down and stroke yourself, and let me watch for a bit? Show me exactly how badly you want me."

That tone of voice Allan was using made Tatsuya even more flustered, but he moved to lay down. This show was supposed to be equal after all, and he had to admit he wasn't probably giving Allan much to watch right now. "All right," he said. Getting the permission to wrap his fingers around his hard-on was quite heavenly, and he took a good grip, stroking himself just slightly. "So... Do you want to see that, or...?" He wondered, pointing the phone down for a bit then looking at it again.

The image of Allan on the phone shook his head and smiled. "While I'd love to watch all of you, no. Just seeing your face is enough. I want to see you look at me while you do it," he said in a low tone of voice that made Tatsuya want more already. "I already told you, didn't I?" He added, his smile so gentle that Tatsuya deeply regretted he couldn't kiss him right now. "All I want to do is watch my Meijin. In the midst of the most heated Gunpla Battle, or sitting next to me building gunpla... Or the way those fiery eyes look back at me when I hold you. Give me that, Tatsuya. That's all I really want to see you do, anyway. Look at me?"

Keeping up his calm act wasn't really working with Allan going straight for his weakness, Tatsuya thought. Nothing got him off as hard as the plain knowledge that Allan watched him, the pair of purple eyes that never got tired of seeing him. "We really should've thought of doing this days ago," he muttered as he relaxed, holding the phone in front of his face and stroking himself with his other hand. He felt his cheeks flushing and he gritted his teeth a bit then grinned, staring right back into Allan's eyes. "All I... Wanted to..." He trailed off, trying to focus on breathing.

"Tatsuya..." Allan smiled, his eyes locked into Tatsuya's, not that the phone image conveyed it very well, but Tatsuya _knew_. Allan didn't need to see more than his face to see everything; if anyone could tell it all from his eyes and his face, it was Allan. "You can have as much as you want," Allan whispered, then turned to lie on his back as well, raising his hand to brush his fingers over the phone. "And you think I'll settle to just watching at this point," Allan continued. "Let's do this together," he said, slipping his hand down on his body. "So we're touching each other. Remember? How I'd touch you... In turn, I'll remember how your hand feels like."

The feeling of Allan's hand; Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he stared at the image of Allan watching him. "I remember," he mumbled as he brushed his fingers over his hard-on then took a better grip again and stroked himself. Allan's touch was gentle but skilled, much more skilled than his own, he regretfully admitted, chuckling a little. Perhaps his gunpla builder just was that good with his hands, dedicated and precise whether it was gunpla he was handling, or his Meijin. "You... Feel better than this," he said aloud. "Not the same without your touch. Not... Ghh... The same without your arms around me. Not..." Tatsuya took a deep breath and stared deep into Allan's eyes. "Without your breath against my skin. This... is such a pale comparison to what I'm craving..."

"At least I can tell you how amazing you look," Allan replied. "Beautiful," he whispered, moving the phone closer to his face as if to kiss the image of Tatsuya, and Tatsuya closed his eyes for a second, almost feeling it. Almost. He blinked a few times and watched Allan watch him as he stroked himself harder, wanting more. Allan's expression, while still intensely staring at the phone, was getting more flustered, and while Tatsuya couldn't see, he figured Allan also needed to finish as much as he did by now. "Come on, Tatsuya, let's... Mmmh..."

The phone image might've lacked the closeness Tatsuya wished for, but that need he saw in Allan's eyes told him how much Allan returned his feelings. "Al... lan..." He muttered, too lost to find any words for what he wanted to say. Words weren't necessary, his dazed mind figured. Just seeing Allan look at him, want the exact same thing as he wanted was enough.

He failed to keep his breathing controlled any longer and just took short, sharp breaths as he watched Allan watch him, want him and need him. His gaze locked into Allan's eyes, and through that distance that separated them physically, he could see Allan look back at him. "...Tatsuya..." Allan's voice was hushed and strained, and he seemed to be getting out of breath, but he kept his eyes on the phone, looking at his Meijin.

Another few strokes, and Tatsuya's body burned even worse now, so close to reaching its limit. Allan's image on the phone seemed to turn somewhat blurry, some sane corner of his mind noted, or it could've just been that he was losing it. Losing it at the need of feeling Allan's body next to his, craving for his touch, but at the same time, he heard Allan whisper his name again, and it made him smile.

It had gone on for too long, and he gasped then clenched his teeth, clinging to whatever little strength he had left. He tried to focus his gaze, to look at Allan, just to see him look back at him, his face completely flushed and his expression so... Tatsuya couldn't find the word for it, but what he was looking at was someone who needed him as much he needed Allan, and Allan staring at him intensely but so lost in the pleasure was all he could take.

The phone slipped from his hand as the orgasm hit him so hard he blanked out for a few seconds. He heard himself mumbling Allan's name, but his voice was so muffled and distant, and then he just lay there, breathing heavily. Allan's voice called his name, but he could barely register it, needing to recover.

They both were quiet for a good while before Tatsuya picked up the phone, noticing that Allan was still watching him. "Feeling any better?" Allan asked. "Nothing replaces the real thing, but unfortunately, this'll have to do until next week."

"Mmm," Tatsuya mumbled as a reply. "Suppose I feel a little better, though..." He trailed off and studied Allan's image on the small phone screen with a hint of a smile on his face. "This really doesn’t feel the same afterward, either," he complained a little thoughtfully, and Allan looked back at him questioningly. "You're the cuddly type, so if you were here, you'd now put your arms around me and get comfy for a moment."

Allan chuckled. "For a minute or two, then we'd probably have to go wash. And," he glanced down and grinned a bit. "Suppose we should consider doing that," he said, then watched the phone screen with a longing smile on his face. "Oh Tatsuya. What would I do to get to hold you for a few minutes right now. I'll have to deal, somehow."

"Goes for both of us," Tatsuya replied, forcing himself to sit up. "The dealing part, that is. We could always keep ourselves entertained in the evenings and do this again tomorrow," he pondered. "Now that we actually thought of doing this, could play some more games." Allan smirked at that, seeming interested, and Tatsuya laughed softly. "I have some in mind, and judging from that smirk I think you do as well. But right now, best go for your idea of cleaning a bit. Should get ready for bed while at it. That..." He smiled. "I might've been more frustrated than I thought," he confessed.

Judging from Allan's face, it was obvious he already knew. "Shame on me for not taking better care of you," he said with a chuckle. "We best do something about that. Can't have the Meijin do battling without there being any way of calming down afterward!" There was movement in his end of the call, and Tatsuya figured Allan got out of bed as well. "Cleaning, now?"

Tatsuya nodded and placed the phone down on the nightstand. "Yeah. Leave the phone there and the call open for a bit? I'll be right back."

"I need to clean and get ready for bed too," Allan replied, also placing his phone down. "See you in a bit!" With that, he vanished from the phone's view, and Tatsuya moved away as well.

He crossed his room not giving a damn if he was naked and made it to the bathroom to clean himself. He would've really wanted a bath, but some quick cleaning would have to do. He settled for that, then took care of anything else he wanted to do before heading to bed because he was feeling quite exhausted. Quite content at the same time, but drained, and he had serious trouble keeping himself from yawning.

Some minutes later he returned to bed and laid down, drawing the sheets to cover his body. He picked up the phone and was quite happy to find that the image of Allan was back, though he also seemed to be getting ready to sleep.

"Done?" Allan asked. "Sweet dreams, Tatsuya. You can call me first thing in the morning before work, and then in the evening..." He smiled. "We can do this again tomorrow night if you want."

"Sounds like a plan. Talking to you daily is fine and all, but it does get too frustrating for the Meijin's tastes to not do anything." Tatsuya smirked and reached to touch Allan's image on the phone before gently placing it next to his pillow. "I love you," he muttered under his breath, feeling a bit odd about saying it, since it tended to be Allan who always said it first. It just happened that after tonight, he felt that he needed to say it first, and besides Allan definitely deserved to hear it.

If it was just possible to Allan to look at him more gently, he did. "Oh, Tatsuya. Me too," he whispered. "Good night?"

"Good night...wait. One last order tonight," Tatsuya quietly added. 

"Mmm? If there's still something I can do," Allan replied. "Too tired for anything too complicated unfortunately," he lamented. "But anything for you if it helps you sleep."

"Nothing complicated," Tatsuya confirmed as he stopped to look at the phone with a smile. "I want to fall asleep while I know you're still looking at me. I want that smile of yours to be the last thing I see before I sleep."

Allan looked at him like he was about to melt from happiness.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> An older idea that I finally got around to finishing. Meijin has his needs, yep.
> 
> Big thanks to both [Kasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa) & [Kawa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/pseuds/Kawaii%20Dragoness) for giving me ideas when I got really stuck with this sometime last summer. Hope the end result is worth it!


End file.
